Many attempts have been made to provide a convenient means for loading poultry such a chickens or the like onto trucks having chicken coops thereon. Applicant previously patented a poultry conveyor means and the previous device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,743 represented a significant advance in the art. The present invention represents a significant improvement over applicant's earlier device in that a decoy cage is provided to encourage the chickens to enter onto the conveyor. The present invention also represents an improvement in applicant's earlier device in that the discharge conveyor is designed to enable it to be easily moved across the width of a truck bed to facilitate the insertion of the chickens into the various coops on the coop truck.
Therefore, it is a principle object of this invention to provide a poultry conveyor means.
A further object of the invention is to provide a poultry conveyor means which has several conveyors pivotally secured together to permit the conveyors to be selectively positioned with respect to poultry houses or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a poultry conveyor means including a discharge conveyor which may be pivotally, rotatably and slidably mounted with respect to the adjacent conveyor so that the chickens may be easily placed in coops on the coop truck.
A further object of the invention is to provide a poultry conveyor means including a decoy cage for decoying the chickens or the like onto the starting conveyor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a poultry conveyor means which may be easily transported from one location to another location.
A further object of the invention is to provide a poultry conveyor means which may be remotely controlled from the top of the coop truck.
A further object of the invention is to provide a poultry conveyor means whick is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.